Crazy In Love Chapter 9 uncensored
by Harleyzgirl
Summary: The uncensored 9th chapter of the story I'm co-authoring with KricketWilliams. It's a real good idea to have read the other chapters on her profile as well as the prequel It Happened At Christmas Time so this will make sense.


Crazy in Love – chapter 9 (uncensored)

Please note: This chapter is part of a much larger piece currently being posted on KricketWilliams profile. The story is a joint effort and is the sequel to our earlier story It Happened At Christmas Time.

A/N: **Warning**: This chapter contains violence. Please skip this chapter if you are in anyway offended by violence or sensitive to its inclusion in fanfiction. This is not censored, due to the nature of Tamara's insanity and status as a suspected killer (As UNSUBs generally are on Criminal Minds), we felt the violence is not gratuitous, but rather necessary for the story to unfold.

Please note: The censored version of this chapter can be found on KricketWilliams profile.

Penelope was attempting damage control on her very swollen eyes when her cell phone began to buzz. She knew that she was late for work but in light of being up most of the night praying and hoping for Derek's return she simply didn't have any energy remaining to hurry when she'd awoken at nearly eight thirty. The display read Hotchner, A and she instinctively stood up straighter as she answered, "Hotch, I'm sorry I'm so late. I'll be in asap. I over-"

"Garcia, slow down. I was looking for Derek actually. Is he…"

Penelope went instantly cold and nearly dropped the phone from the spasm in her muscles with pain. She'd known something had to be seriously wrong, far more than just anger, for Derek to not come home last night. Still, she whispered the question she dreaded to ask to confirm her worst fear, "You mean Derek's not there? He never came in this morning?"

"Penelope, what's going on?" Unlike her, Hotch was yelling now as their usually stoic leader lost his cool. Everything with Foyet was still too fresh. Any threat to his family could well push him over the edge.

"Oh, dear God. Please Derek tell me you didn't?" She was just barely holding back the terror now ripping through her as the pieces fell into place for her like they had for Derek some hours earlier.

"What is going on, Penelope?"

"There's been some trouble with Tamara."

Hotch sounded questioning. "His ex? He left the seminar early, but didn't say why. What's the issue?"

"She's been threatening me. I did some research, but didn't think much of it. Some of it was scary, but I never thought! Oh God!" She started to cry. "Derek said he was going there to talk to her, but now, he didn't come home and I'm so afraid, I didn't think-"

"Garcia, calm down and come in. Bring all your research." His voice was even as always, but there was a tone underneath of determination that calmed Penelope a little. "If there's something there to find, we'll find it."

Meanwhile....

Tamara watched him all night. Eventually, he'd had to give in and use the toilet but it had been humiliating for him, just as she had intended: to have to do so with literally a captive audience. He'd managed not to vomit but he'd had the dry heaves. She'd considered comforting him but knew it was too soon to touch him physically. She had to have him mentally ready first. He'd even made a couple of attempts to get at her but she'd ensured the shackle around his ankle only reached the end of the carpeted area. He'd have to rip off his own leg to get to her perch.

By the time the alert she'd set on the security panel beeped at six o'clock Derek had drifted into a fitful sleep. The remainder of the drugs in his system won him over to slumber against his will. She was content to watch. Three months was a long time to be separated from the other half of one's heart. Since her brother Will's death, no one had loved and cared for her the way Derek had. He'd been protector; friend; confidant; lover. She was preparing to make him husband and father when he had suddenly cooled to her and told her it was over. Then he betrayed her.

Regardless, Tamara had decided she would forgive Derek for his indiscretion. Many men had a last fling before settling down. He was back now. It was time for her to get started. Standing she slid the panel in the wall open and placed the ice pick in its slot beside the loaded Kel-Tec 9mm, the loaded syringe of additional chloral hydrate and the coiled piano wire she'd used to garrote the contractor. With the panel locked she slipped the key into the locket around her neck and then began to strip.

Down to her simple black bra and matching panties she slipped onto the bed with Derek, straddling him before she began to kiss his neck moving up and along his jaw. "Pen, come here baby girl," he murmured. The ire within her rose fast and blinding. Before she could stop herself she struck out with a closed fist against Derek's jaw. The ruby ring she wore was one of the few things she had kept of her mother's and it tore into the skin of his cheek, leaving a mark but not breaking the skin yet ripping him from his dream state.

"Get the hell off me, Tamara and put your damn clothes on." He shoved at her, panting, likely from the rude awakening, the drugs remaining in his system, and possibly a bit from the shock. He couldn't get his arms to work properly. But to her he was longing for her; she was not going to be deterred from pleasuring him.

"Tsk, tsk, love. You're usually more of a gentleman than to strike a woman."

"Tamara!" There was a warning in his tone and his face was set, hard and unyielding.

"Yes, Derek? Are you lonely for my kiss?" Tamara bent to kiss his lips, but he turned his head, so she got his cheek instead. "You know you want me, Derek. I remember."

"It's over. You're not the woman I want."

"Fine! Play hard to get," she said and began moving down his body with kisses. Tamara felt his body coil with tension, so she wiggled her behind in response against his groin. To her disappointment, there was no answering swell of his erection. Not yet, but she'd get what she wanted. Sitting on his knees, she slid her hands over his chest, down along his sides and dragged his boxers down, sitting back to enjoy a view she'd missed terribly. Before she could reach out to touch him, he batted her hand away. Surprising her further when he bucked beneath her with such force she went flying off of his body and onto the floor, hard.

"Don't touch me, Tamara. We're done."

Now she was angry. She'd tried this nice, but now she'd have to up the ante. "Listen to me carefully, Derek. You came to me. You. Came. Back. To. Me! If it's rough you want, I can comply." The crack of the whip flying through the air was hardly worth calling a warning and she knew he hadn't registered what he was hearing before the first lash striped the skin of his calves. He grunted, as he scrambled off the other side of the bed but not fast enough to avoid the second strike that fell across his back. The pieces of glass she'd personally glued to the length of thin leather bit into his skin and tore it in a jagged line.

She heard his hiss of pain and watched the blood trickling from his back but he remained stooped, having twisted his upper body away from her. "Lie back down, Derek, and give me what you denied me."

"Listen, Tamara, I don't know what kind of fantasy state you are thinking this is but I can't love you." He sounded so sure. So self-assured, even though she knew he had to be hurting.

Coiling the whip around her hand she asked, "Why'd you come home then?"

"For the love of God I had one goal and it was to get you to leave the woman I do love the hell alone."

"The fat cow: your precious baby girl? Please Derek, how do you really expect me to believe you want her over me?"

"Believe it, Tamara." He stood then and met her gaze directly before he continued, "She's far more beautiful to me than you will ever be or can understand. She's my future, not you." One flick of her wrist and the whip flew across the bed and dug into his right side, ripping away the skin over his ribs. Derek doubled over with the pain just as the next lash whizzed by skipping along his upper back and shoulders before scrapping his bald scalp. No real damage.

"Liar!" She watched in satisfaction as Derek pulled himself up again. He wasn't hiding; instead, it was like he was deliberately taunting her.

"There's nothing to gain by lying to you."

"The life of your precious, baby girl, perhaps?" She'd never been after the whore but she'd use her if it got him to comply with her wishes.

"You don't want her. You want me. You have me. Leave Penelope out of this."

"I told you not to say her name again," Tamara was tiring from the exertion but her rage at his insolence fueled her still. She let the whip fly twice more: one catching the back of his shoulder before he grabbed the whip the second time trying to rip it from her grasp. The glass did its job instead gouging his palm for his effort and he released it with a grunt of agony. She felt empowered as she let the whip go another time for good measure. Derek twisted away from her so it bit into the skin of his back again with punishing force. He knocked hard against the tallboy that stood beside the bed hitting his head and bleeding considerably from the injuries to his hand, side and back. He rose up as if to sit on the bed but fell forward, slid off the bed's edge, slumped for a moment and then disappeared on the floor out of her sight. "I don't want to hurt you more, my love but I will not tolerate my children being raised by a liar." She moved cautiously around the bed to where he lay and kicked at his nearly balled up body twice before she accepted he was unconscious.

Tamara took the time to stitch up the worst of his wounds and cleaning and bandaging the rest. She changed the bed sheets before getting him back onto the bed on his stomach. It wasn't easy but she managed as she always did. She considered the scratches on his legs, far too superficial to worry about when she had far bigger issues. She had never considered the possibility he might deny her. Her threats to the bitch had only been meant as a means to an end but now as she looked down at her defiant lover she wondered if maybe it was time to invite Penelope to the party. Maybe once she lay dead at his feet he'd finally give her what she desired most: his baby.


End file.
